Before Dawn
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: Blade didn't come across and rescue Scud, a different kind of hunter did. Summery sucks but read and review, tell me what you think. Rated T but may change latter.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I know I have multiple stories started but I wanted to try writing this one that's been in my head all day since I watched Blade 2. So basically this is Scud/OC. Blade didn't reach Scud when he brought those two girls back to his tent, Jasmine was but Blade does find them eventually. First ones a little fast pasted but its straightens out next chapter. Read review tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1: Pilot

**Jasmine**

Another murder appeared on the news. Body mangled to the point no one could tell who it was or how it happened, but I knew. Located in an alleyway beside one of _their_ bloodbanks, I knew exactly who did it. The cops were useless to call in an emergency because of _their_ 'deals' and now carried the title of 'familiars' thanks to _them_. Vampires.

"Drake!"

Zack yelled from the front door of our small city apartment. I lived there with him and two others, his 23 year-old sisters Samantha and Nicole. I grabbed my knives from the table beside my bed and joined them outside the door.

"Let's go before he gets there."

I told them. Samantha was the first to reach the elevator. She was tall and small framed with short cherry blonde hair that framed her face and green eyes. Her red leather jacket hung over her white tee and black cargo pants. Around her waist was her gun holster complete with her father's .45 caliber pistol. Nicole was shorter, around 5'6, and also small framed. Her long black hair tied up in a high ponytail with bangs hanging in her face, shading her bright blue eyes. Her black jacket hung over a black tank and blue jeans. A modified .375 magnum rifle hung over her right shoulder.

"This should be fun."

Nicole said smiling, this being her first hunt. Zack put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't get to excited Nic."

Zack was 26 and 5'7 with ear length black hair that, like Nicole's, shaded his blue eyes. He had what any girl would call obvious good looks, muscle and all. His fitted dark green tee and dark jeans made his slightly tanned skin look darker. A pair of hand crafted twin daggers hung from his belt.

"Do you think there'll be a lot of blood suckers?"

Samantha asked as we reached Zack's dark blue '07 dodge charger.

"Hopefully not."

Nicole said. I looked in the rearview mirror.

"Sometimes the number can't be helped. You have to be prepared for anything."

I told her. I pushed a strand of my dark brown hair from my face. I heard Nicole sigh.

"That's why I'm worried."

Samantha said. The drive was quiet. If there were any vampires left around that spot then we would kill them, that was our job. The one who had been mangled, shredded, torn to pieces was the father of the three siblings in the car, which was the main reason Nicole was with us.

"Why would dad go alone?"

Samantha asked Zack.

"I don't know Sam. He might of thought it would be simpler than it was."

Zack always went with their father on hunts. When Mr. Todd left early this morning he told Zack to watch us and make sure we made it through the night. If nothing it was a direct quote. Zack pulled off to the side when we reached the normal looking building.

"There's the symbol, it's a bank alright."

I said handing the binoculars to Zack. Black lines in all directions labeled this building as a bank for vampires.

"Let's go."

He said opening the door. Instantly I could point out seven vampires, all running into the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Daywalker

**Zack**

We followed the vamps deeper down the alley, I was in front.

"Zack."

Drake called in a hushed voice. I turned to see her standing beside a black 1968 Dodge Charger.

"He's here."

I said and moved on with my sisters on my heels. A knife flew past my head and a heavy set male bloodsucker fell burning to the ground from a second story balcony. I turned to Drake as she smirked and went to retrieve her throwing knife.

"I can't believe you didn't see him."

She said. I shook my head and stepped over the ash pile. Drake walked in front me and I couldn't help but watch her as she cautiously took each step as well as make sure no blood sucker got the drop on us. Drake was 24 and stood at an easy 5'7. Her long dark brown hair fell to her waist while her short bangs hid the left side of her face and nearly covered her hazel eyes. She wore a dark purple tank that hugged her curves with dark jeans with black DC shoes. Around her waist was a leather belt that held 20 pure silver blades each with a different carving engraved on the sides.

"Explain to me again why dad came here? Mom always said it was a rule never to hunt alone and dad sure as hell never broke that rule."

Samantha said.

"I don't know, but they killed him so I'm not asking questions."

I said. Drake stopped.

"What is it?"

I asked coming up beside her.

"How many came down this way? Six?"

She asked. I caught onto what she meant. Down the alley were four ash piles, plus the one Drake killed made five.

"Something like that."

I said. Samantha and Nichole stood back to back.

"Zack?"

Samantha called my name, fear in her voice. I turned. Leaning against a brick wall was the most famous of all vampire killers. His black leather coat and black pants and boots as always. His sword easily visible from how he stood. Sunglasses rested on his nose that hid his eyes. The Daywalker.

"Blade."

Drake said. He pushed off the wall and turned towards us.

"Amateurs shouldn't be out acting like bad mother fuckers."

His voice deep and full of hidden laughter.

"Our father was killed here two days ago. My sisters may be new at this but we aren't."

I motioned between Drake and I. Drake's hunted since she was young and I've hunted many times with my father and grandfather.

"I saw you take one. Not bad."

Blade pointed to Drake.

"How many did you kill?"

She asked.

"About four, except for two that went up to the roofs, you managed to get one of 'em."

Blade shrugged. Anger took over me as I realized the Daywalker could've killed the one responsible for tearing my father to pieces. Knowing there was still one alive made me want to leave. I felt a tug on my arm and turned to see Nichole with a worried look.

"Can we leave now?"

She asked, her voice shaking. I looked to Samantha and she nodded.

"Lets go."

I said heading back to the car.

**Jasmine**

They started walking off but I couldn't make myself move. There was something that wasn't right and it was starting to bug me. I looked around, in any window or doorway.

"Can you find 'im?"

Blade's deep voice asked behind me.

"You knew that one was still here."

I said facing him. Blade nodded. I listened for anything, a scrape or running steps.

'There!'

I thought as I whirled around and threw a knife into the back of a small female vamp standing up from behind a dumpster. Ashes landed where she stood. I went to retrieve my knife when Zack ran up holding his dagger.

"Found her."

I said to Zack but it was meant for Blade.

"Not bad."

He said walking past me and towards his car leaving Zack and I alone surrounded by ash.


End file.
